


Kings of The Wild

by Cantar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have want to change the wizarding world and now it seems they have. Riddle/Potter. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blood Lust 777](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blood+Lust+777).



> Kings Of The Wild Frontier- Adam & The Ants

Harry tilted his head to look at his companion who was a foot taller then him. “What do you think Tom?” he asked a smile spreading across his face as Tom glanced at him. Tom grinned looking out into the open finding millions of people bowing at the sight of him, “Its perfect Harry. Thank you,” kissing the boy quickly. Harry smirked at Tom’s blush before capturing the pink lips for a better kiss. 

A new Royal Family, a wild nobility, we are the family  
A new Royal Family, a wild nobility, we are the family  
A new Royal Family, a wild nobility, we are the family

The Wizarding World was under new rule---of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. They had enforced laws for new comers in magic who had lost their parents or had parents that were non-magical. Many adored them because of the changes while others simply didn’t care. Trust me the world for better because of both of them. 

I feel beneath the white  
There is a redskin suffering  
From centuries of taming

Harry tugged Tom back into their home which was set at the center of the Wizarding World over looking everything. “Come,” Harry said leading them to their room to celebrate again. Tom readily followed nearly tripping over his robes to get to Harry. When he entered the room it was to find Harry naked upon their silk sheets. “Come Tom,” Harry said seductively. 

I feel beneath the white  
There is a redskin suffering  
From centuries of taming

Harry and Tom had been together for a decade and he still couldn’t get over the sight of his Harry nude and lusting for him. Tom undressed locking the doors behind him crawling into the bed and Harry. “Harry,” Tom whispered still not used to their sexual activities after having none for his century of living. Harry drew Tom to him naked skin against naked skin to kiss him sweetly. 

No method in our madness  
Just pride about our manner  
Antpeople are the warriors  
Antmusic is the banner!

Tom hummed in his throat a sign that told Harry he was happy. Tom shifted slowly rubbing skin against skin before rolling his hips into Harry’s. Harry gasped in need and want. He moaned when Tom suckled at his neck leaving dark marks of possession. Harry pulled Tom closer nipping at Tom’s shoulder before rolling his hips reminding Tom what they were doing. Tom moaned in his ear causing Harry to shiver and wrap his legs around Tom’s waist. Their sounds were music to only them. 

A new Royal Family, a wild nobility, we are the family  
A new Royal Family, a wild nobility, we are the family

Tom’s penis hung full and ready between them while Harry’s was trapped between their stomachs. “Now,” Harry whined only to have Tom slam into him in one thrust. This caused Harry to arc into Tom and fully have him seated in his heat. Tom kissed Harry whispering, “My lord, my love.” Harry kissed him roughly rolling his hips, “My lord, my love,” leaving his lips. 

No method in our madness  
Just pride about our manner  
Antpeople are the warriors  
Antmusic is the banner!

It was slow. Tom slammed into Harry moaning and gasping as Harry tightened around him suddenly. Harry was losing his mind as Tom hit his sweet spot every time yet held back his climax. They weren’t the two more powerful wizards for no reason. They held back trying to egg the other on into completion first. 

And even when you're healthy  
And your colour schemes delight  
Down below those dandy clothes

They took their time and often their love making lasted at least two hours but today they needed to finish. Harry kissed Tom rocking against his partner setting a different pace. Tom followed Harry’s lead enjoying the feel of Harry around him. Harry let his hands wander down Tom’s back clawing marks against the pale skin. 

You're just a shade too white  
Shade too white!  
Shade too white!  
Shade too white!

His hand traveled down to Tom’s ass and squeezed his firm buttocks to urge him to go faster, while tighten his own buttocks and slamming down onto Tom. Tom growled deep in his throat before attacking Harry’s lips to pound roughly and fiercely into Harry’s body. 

I feel beneath the white  
There is a redskin suffering  
From centuries of taming...

 

Harry loved it arcing into Tom and whispering, “That’s ...ugh, it...baby. I know---you want it! Come for me.” Tom kissed Harry again their sweaty skin sliding against one another before they both (same time) reached climax. Everything went white as they collapsed into a pile of limbs...not really knowing what belonged to whom...satisfied. 

I feel beneath the white  
There is a redskin suffering  
From centuries of taming...


End file.
